The Pet Lovers' Romance
by RagingDemon2011
Summary: A year after the S.I.N. tournament, things settle down for some time... and during this time a new romance sparks. Abel X Cammy.
1. Catching Up

_**Hello , this is HeroOfDarkness2005 working on a new story… The Pet Lovers' Dream. This story came up while I was playing Street Fighter 4, and I happen to main Cammy. Anyways, after watching Super Street Fighter 4's Abel's prologue, he was a lover of dogs – just like Cammy was a lover of cats. Then I also realized… they have quite a lot in common; they lost their memories and were associated with evil organizations in the beginning (albeit unintentionally), and love household pets. This sparked an idea… why not try an Abel X Cammy pairing?**_

_**That's my story. Now let's get on with this one.**_

**Chapter 1: Catching Up**

_Flashback, just a little over a year ago…_

_The rest of the contenders in the international tournament held by S.I.N. sat back and watched the Japanese fighter Ryu battle the host, Seth. Among the crowd was the American fighter champion Ken Masters, Chinese female fighter Chun-Li, the U.S. Air Force Colonel William Guile, a young Japanese girl named Sakura, a British Delta Red fighter Cammy, and the mysterious French martial artist Abel. They watched in awe, as Ryu had tried to dish out some damage to the S.I.N. weapon, but to no avail._

"_I want you to show me everything you got, Ryu…" Seth was heard, "Show me the legendary power that you hold within yourself… the Satsui no Hadou!"_

_Ryu didn't bother responding, and did a spinning kick right at Seth's face. However, the tournament host simply blocked it and used a copied version of Shoryuken to fling him up to the ceiling, then immediately followed up with a few punches in the mid air. The young martial artist fell to the ground, but stood back up. This time he gathered energy and fired a Hadouken fireball, in which Seth threw in a Sonic Boom. As soon as both projectiles clashed and disappeared, the S.I.N. weapon immediately teleported right in front of Ryu and punched him in the gut strong enough to fling him up to the air, then teleported and grabbed him to drop him with much more force._

"_It's hard to believe you hide such magnificent talent that provides you strength… Why do you resist…" Seth inquired, stomping on top of Ryu and pulling him by his red headband._

"_The longer you keep this inside, the faster you will die… in vain!" The talkative weapon continued, and pinned Ryu to the nearby wall and continued to dish out blows while he was pinned down._

"_RYU SAN!" Sakura cried, wanting to intervene. However, Ken and Chun Li stopped her, in fear of her putting herself in danger as well._

"_It seems that you'll turn into a disposable test subject no different from others… after you, your friends will join you." Seth threatened, menacingly._

_Ryu immediately realized what would happen if he were to lose. If his powers were to be used by S.I.N., the world would be in chaos… such diabolical power was no different from Shadaloo's boss, Bison… It was this type of power that would taint the Earth with evil..._

_His mind began to bring back memories…_

"_Ryu san! I've improved since we last met! Would you like to take me on and find out?" Sakura offered, within a small park in Okinawa._

_Then another part of his memory ran…_

"_I owe you my gratitude… Your fists awoke something inside me." Guile thanked, as Ryu helped him up in the U.S. army training field._

_He could also remember something else…_

"_I now see where I went wrong… and I have you to thank. I'll be looking forward to our next match," Sagat, the legendary Muay Thai champion, remarked after Ryu had defeated him once again in the S.I.N. tournament._

_His memory shifted once again…_

"_Every sparring sessions with you give me new lessons. I learn something new every time!" The cheerful Chinese woman, Chun Li, commented after he defeated her in another match at the tournament, sometime before his match with Sagat._

_Another person came in to mind… and this one was something he would never let go of…_

"_Come on Ryu, one more round! Let's go!" Ken Masters, his best friend, and even a surrogate brother of sort, exclaimed, getting excited in the battle within Master Gouken's old temple._

_Ryu quickly got back up and performed a Shoryuken, taking Seth by surprise._

"_The type of power you wish to see from me is not the kind that I want… Real power comes from being able to face evil forces like you…and to emerge victorious!" Ryu announced, and swiftly made a spinning kick motion again._

"_What sort of nonsense are you babbling?" Seth mocked, and attempted to return with his Hyakuretsuyaku, but missed in the nick of time as Ryu immediately punched him in the gut with so much force that he sent Seth high into the air._

_His eyes flashed blue, and turned normal again… he was able to pull off Master Gouken's technique… the Power of Nothingness…_

_No pain._

_No anguish._

_He powered up a powerful Metsu Hadouken blast, and as soon as gravity pulled Seth closer to the ground, Ryu fired and hit directly at Seth, sending him to the wall behind where the audience were watching. They remained in awe, as the blast continued on and Seth did not stop screaming. Eventually, Seth was vaporized in the blast, and nothing of the tournament host remained._

_It was over.

* * *

_

A year passed. Although Abel had no trace of his past, he followed everyone's advice… to let the past go, live in the present, and look onwards the future. He settled his life in France, living with a small companion puppy that he saw stranded in the streets. During the time between the S.I.N. tournament to this day, he decided to participate in a few more tournaments, becoming a famous fighter throughout Europe, but decided to temporarily take a break from fighting. It never went without saying, though, that he would train inside the small gym he had in his apartment at least two hours a day.

Still, one thing he wished he had… a family.

His dog gave him a lot of company, but he felt like he was still missing something. Maybe he wanted someone to be close with… and maybe pass down his generation. He never thought that this kind of feeling would course through him before the tournament, but after he settled down things definitely were different from before. He kept in touch with Chun Li, Guile, and Ken occasionally through mails and phone calls, but knowing they were busy with their lives, the replies never came quick enough to satisfy him.

Still, he was a noble man with patience. Settling a new life could wait.

The little pooch barked, constantly rubbing its paws at the door. It was quite a beautiful day outside, so it would be a perfect time for a walk. He put the collar on the puppy and opened the door, as it got excited to enjoy the streets.

"Alright Leba, I get you," Abel laughed, and walked outside and locked the doors.

He named it Leba, by spelling his name backwards. It sounded somewhat awkward, but he wasn't really the man with originality when it came to names.

* * *

Cammy White was on vacation… something that she definitely did not mind having. After having to deal with S.I.N. and the tournament, the Delta Red superiors allowed her to have a month of vacation off for her efforts. She may have been an important member within the squad, but even the best of the best would need a vacation. She was no machine for that matter, so a break would do her some well before she attempts to work again.

If she could she would have invited her friends outside of Delta Red to join her, but most of them were either too busy or did not have enough money for a vacation, so it felt a little awkward to be touring alone. Why such feeling entered her was beyond her, but she decided not to seek an answer for that and would rather enjoy her time the best she could.

She wore something casual for a change at least. She wore a light green T-shirt and blue shorts, something comfortable for a hot summer day. She was riding on a bus, where air conditioning made up for the warm temperatures that defined the weather outside. She had a map with her handy, so she faced little to no problems navigating. Her plan was to visit the Eiffel Tower, but unfortunately changing about 3 busses were necessary to do so. These trips could have been quite inconvenient, but the hotel with the best deal gave this problem away.

A few minutes later, she got off and decided to head for the next stop… but on her way she sensed trouble.

She didn't understand too much French, but when she saw a woman screaming and about a group of three men holding bags of food and money, she knew these men were not very well intentioned. Eiffel Tower could wait; despite being on vacation, she would never let crooks get away.

She ran for the thieves and, thanks to her intense training, she caught up to them in no time. The first thief attempted to knock her down with an elbow, but when he noticed Cammy dodging with ease, he went for a kick, in which she grabbed his foot and quickly tossed him away to a nearby pole. She then faced the other two thieves.

The second one, being fully aware that his buddy clearly underestimated her, went for a straight punch, which Cammy avoided and immediately followed with her knee diving into his abdomen. She then elbowed his back and quickly kicked him aside to a nearby garbage dump.

While she was distracted from kicking him, the third and last man successfully managed to do a full nelson on her from behind. Cammy showed no signs of struggling, however, and she quickly put her around the waist of the third man and immediately flexed her leg muscles, making the man go off balance and landing him to the ground with a loud thud. She finished off with an elbow through this man's throat, and he gasped to catch his breath.

Although some of the contents fell to the ground, they weren't too bad and she picked up the contents and put them inside the bag, and decided to return them back to the store. Carrying all the contents weren't too big of a problem for a soldier who was used to carrying heavy cargo anyway, so she returned them without difficulty and the woman clearly thanked her with a "Merci Beaucoup." Not knowing too much French, she simply returned a smile, not knowing how to respond to a thank you in French.

The store owner's smile immediately faded, in which Cammy noticed. She was not looking at her, but something that was behind her. The younger female turned around to see one of the crooks who managed to survive her onslaught. He held a crowbar and she saw the crowbar swinging down at her, but stopped midway.

The thief fell down with a thud as well, and behind him revealed another French man that Cammy was able to recognize.

"Y-you!" Cammy exclaimed.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Cammy?" Abel greeted.

* * *

The police officers came and arrested the thieves, and soon they were left by themselves alone. The two made their way to a nearby coffee shop, where Leba's collar was tied around directly outside of the building.

The coffee shop itself was a typical coffee shop, in which Abel and Cammy sat down as close to the doorway as possible. Both had cups of coffee and a plate with cheesecake on it, and thought this may just be the best time to catch up.

"My gosh, Abel, I haven't seen you in what seems like forever!" Cammy began, taking a sip of her coffee.

"If I may ask, what brings you to Paris?" Abel wondered, as he set his cup down.

"Just vacation… my superiors allowed me a month worth of break," Cammy answered, "Say, what have you been up to lately?"

"Well, I participated in fighting tournaments here and there… got money off that, and now I'm just living alone here in Paris." Abel replied, as he finished the last bit of his cake.

"As for me, I'm just touring… and was planning to go see the Eiffel Tower today. Thought I could just take this chance to see it while I can, on my own free time," She explained, also finishing up her cheesecake.

"That's pretty far from here, so I could just give you a ride… my house isn't too far from here." Abel informed, "Got nothing else to do and, well… might as well catch up from old times, wouldn't you say?"

Cammy smiled, "Lovely,"

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

_**Okay, that's my first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it… PHEW! University life sure does drain tons of energy from me.**_


	2. Family

_**Okay, update, finally. Finals are here, so to forgive me or sue me… is up to you. Enjoy.**_

**Chapter 2: Family

* * *

**

Throughout the time they spent walking from the coffee shop to Abel's house was quiet. He brought up a few questions to her every now and then, about Cammy coming to Paris not too long before, and what she planned on doing while she was staying. The answer he got was that she wanted to do something where she did not have to worry about scumbags, or terrorist organizations. Yet, at home that was what she was reminded of. She had pictures of the Delta Red squad together, but not very many pictures of her looking civilized. If pictures never told a thousand words however, she definitely didn't _do_ something civilized for the longest time she could think of.

Then again, "civilized" would have been a term that was similar to "normal"… and the word "normal" itself was rather abstract and vague to describe everyone. Besides, it wasn't like the word could describe Abel neither, but at least he managed to settle down and be a little more "normal".

As they reached his apartment, he reached for his keys in his pocket, "well here we are," he said, and opened.

He let Leba and Cammy in, and both of them took off their shoes and stepped inside the interior.

"This is a nice place… better than how I set up my apartment," She commented, looking around his living room.

"Well, it certainly isn't the tidiest neither…" Abel laughed, and filled Leba his meal on the bowl.

"Wish I had a pet like you did… It gives a person some company…" Cammy said with a bit of jealousy in her tone.

"You ever thought of buying a puppy?" Abel wondered, as he brought back his keys into his pocket.

"Puppies aren't bad… but I prefer cats," She replied, "even if I owned one though, I'm out of my house most of the time so I wouldn't take very good care of it anyway,"

"…and I thought Chun-Li was a hard worker," He teased.

"Oh, very funny!" Cammy chuckled along, and both of them left the apartment as he locked his keys in.

"Well if you'd like to see the Eiffel Tower I suggest we go there now… at this time of the year the lines are hectic later in the evening," Abel said, as Cammy followed.

"Never thought there would be a difference between the noon and the evening when it comes to that…" Cammy shrugged.

"I'll tell you why when we get there though," He offered.

* * *

At least an hour of driving passed, and both now conversed a little more; what they were doing the time between the day Seth and S.I.N. were finished to the day they met in Paris. Cammy's answer was rather short and simple; work, work, work, maybe a day off every now and then, but more work eventually. Free time however did not seem like a luxurious time for her though. She explained how all she really did was either sleep or walk around, but hardly had that many friends to hang around with. It wasn't like she had absolutely none outside of her work and street fighting, but most of them were also busy as she was too, so most of her free time was rather boring and, somewhat, lonely.

Abel managed to say the same thing about the latter. He managed to enter other fighting tournaments around the world, recently defeating the Red Cyclone in a tournament that was held just over six months ago. He wanted to invite Chun Li, Guile, Ken, and Ryu to the tournament as well, which were denied, due to the former two being occupied with the force, Ken wanting to spend his honeymoon with his wife Eliza, and Ryu simply had no mailing box to accept such invitation. Maybe Ken knew how to send the message to him, but as previously said, Ken was unavailable. So he, too, even with a pet, still felt somewhat lonely himself.

It was then both of them realized that they had a lot in common, and could therefore be closer friends than they were back in the tournament that was held a year ago. Back then they hardly knew each other, but after getting to know each other better from the past hour or two they met, they felt like they were becoming close.

"We're here now," Abel said, as he shut the engine off his car and unlocked both sides. They both stepped out, and both of them started walking towards the Eiffel Tower entrance. The lines were long, but they managed to wait. They were both quiet during the time they waited, yet both of them had their thoughts filled with something else. They each held their thoughts about each other…

'_This man… Chun Li and Guile told me about him… how he helped them during the first S.I.N. tournament… and his connection with Shadaloo. Funny how I never thought about the mutual connection we both have with that twisted freak Bison… At least not until today.'_ Cammy thought.

'_I remember seeing her fight that Japanese girl named Sakura last year… have to say while they both were great fighters, Cammy managed to win… To defeat someone who uses similar skills as Ryu would mean she was a strong woman… both physically and mentally… I'm beginning to like her already!'_ Abel's mind said.

They were both in awkward silence for some time, although occasionally when they made eye contact they simply smiled, and moved along. They conversed an awful amount earlier in the car and before that, but the silence between them still seemed somewhat unsettling. They both felt like they had something to say, but did not know what it was. However, thankfully the line up went away quicker than they thought, and soon they were at the entrance and the ticket booth not long after.

"Well, this is the Eiffel Tower," Abel stated, and turned to Cammy, "to the elevators or the stairs?"

"I have all day," Cammy replied, referring to how Abel also said earlier that he had nothing else to do for the rest of the day.

"Stairs it is then," He nodded, and soon both of them were walking up.

The ascending up to the tower levels was the time when Cammy began to take photos of the exterior with her digital camera, obviously in awe of the view. However, Abel put a hand on her shoulder.

"Save the pictures for later; taking pictures during late evening is much more worth seeing," he suggested.

Cammy returned a smile and nodded, and put her camera back into her pocket. They continued moving upwards, and after some time they got to the second level. She took the time to look at some souvenirs at the gift shop, and after looking at how much she bought, Abel knew she most likely did not have that many pleasant objects in her house. Maybe she had some, but if that was how many she needed to think about pleasant memories at home then that defined the unpleasant memories of hers.

Some time passed, and the tour around the Eiffel Tower spanned until about 6 PM. They thought that would be a good time to settle down and find a restaurant and eat… Neither really found the time to eat something as luxurious as the restaurants offered. Abel never bothered eating something as gourmet, despite his riches he received. He could eat anything he wanted, but he figured that money could be used for better purposes that could be used for his own good. As for Cammy, her job at Delta Red usually only left her to eat basic meals; toast and eggs for breakfast, various sandwiches for both lunch and dinner. She, too, rarely ate something exquisite, even in her own free time. Free time only meant this to her during those days; time for her to take a walk outside and to sleep. That was it.

"You know, I never really got the chance to thank you earlier… that punk almost hit me with a crowbar. I can't believe I was so clueless." Cammy finally thanked.

"Not a problem; we're only human," Abel replied, "Glad I managed to make it just in time."

She was glad that she managed to break the ice, but momentarily lost the moment of what she wanted to talk about. She couldn't think of topics, but a waiter came by and thankfully gave her some time to think. He asked what they wanted in French… where Abel promptly answered that he just wanted water.

"Et tu, mademoiselle?" The waiter asked.

"Uhh… L'eau pour moi, s'il vouz plait," She spoke in horribly accented French.

"D'accord," The waiter nodded and left the two alone.

"Please tell me my French was awful," Cammy joked, smiling somewhat sheepishly.

"I'm afraid I have to say it," Abel teased.

It wasn't normal for Abel to make jokes like that. It wasn't a bad thing or anything, if anything he became more sociable and approachable. He took pride in changing himself from once an aloof and lonely man to a person who got along better with people around him. Cammy was the perfect person for him to keep up his newfound personality. He was, of course, still a serious man, but more laid back in comparison.

"You know, I wouldn't mind you coming over to London one day. I mean, assuming you're not occupied right now," Cammy said.

"Maybe, I've always wanted to visit… I'd like to travel without sole reason of fighting," Abel replied, as he decided to open up the menu.

Cammy did the same, but added, "That's exactly what I'm doing, remember?"

Abel simply replied back with a grin, "Maybe that's exactly what I'll do,"

* * *

_Meanwhile, elsewhere…_

_**United States Air Force Base, Massachusetts**_

Colonel Guile always wanted to stay at home and spend time with his family, the ones he cherished the most. He hadn't spent much time with Amy in particular, but he learned his lesson from the past… he thought now would be the best time to settle and not get worked up on revenge. The search for Charlie was over for him, he thought that if Charlie really was alive then he'd find a way to come back anyhow. To him, Charlie's status remained ambiguous, but it was better than continuously denying his supposed death further.

However, today he was called in to work for an emergency meeting.

"Show me what you have, Lieutenant," Guile ordered, putting his hands near his chin after he took his seat.

"Sir, we went to scout the remains of the S.I.N. base, and found one remaining surveillance camera that was somehow active. It must have been portable without the need of a direct feed connection to view on a different screen," the platoon commander briefed, as the others listened, "we found a video of this…"

The video was in a horrible quality, almost like watching an early 80's film on a VHS tape. However, a human eye was able to identify from the video that it was the Shadaloo agent Balrog walking past, and he was holding something, or _someone_ in his arm…

"Balrog…" Guile cursed, "What's he holding there… or rather who?"

"We have yet to identify, but he seemed to have been near the S.I.N. research labs when the incident occurred," The Lieutenant explained, "Balrog walked up to the area on foot, so it would never be possible that he found the kid anywhere within that distance… our previous reports have never indicated of him using any sort of teleportation skill like Bison or Seth used,"

"Interesting… have you managed to find a way to track the boxer down?" Guile wondered.

"Unfortunately, no sir… but we have sent a small task force to track him down at Las Vegas. However the Colonel have issued an order for you to go investigate yourself as well."

Guile hated the news… he managed to settle in just a week ago, and now he was asked on a new mission. How was he going to explain to his family about this? He loved them, but in the army one would either follow orders or be dishonourably discharged. This was a job he had dedicated himself to, and his family. It was the only thing that provided him and his family the blanket that they sleep on today.

"I'll go speak with him in five minutes… I need to make a phone call," Guile said, "is there anything else in the agenda, lieutenant?"

"No sir, but we'll be having another meeting shortly, but the Colonel told us that was all you need to know," The officer replied, in which Guile responded with a nod.

As Guile left, the lieutenant ordered, "Private Ross, get Captain Thompson over, we need to brief them about the situation in…"

Guile closed the door and headed for the closest phone booth. He inserted some change and dialled the number to his house… after three rings someone picked up.

"Hello?" The voice of Amy was heard through the speaker.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you doing?" Guile smiled and softly greeted.

"Daddy! I miss you already… will you be back soon?" She asked, her voice full of hope.

Guile had not wanted to crush her dreams, and did his best not to, "I'll come back before you know it, and you can bet on that. I still need to talk to your mother though, so could you put her through?"

"Okay!"

Not long after, Julia managed to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe," Guile replied.

"Hi hun! Is everything going alright?"

"Well, I got assigned to a new mission and I think I'll be gone for at least two or three days, so I wanted to give you a heads up." He replied, with a little bit of guilt starting to grow.

"…Yeah… yeah, no problem." Julia replied, with a bit of disappointment in her voice.

Guile tried to lighten things up, "Relax, I haven't bought a single plane ticket. I'm not going around the world… I'm just going to Las Vegas, we have someone to arrest, so this shouldn't take long. I promise we'll go there on our own later once I finish."

Julia finally seemed to bring her hopes up with his offer to actually go and spend time together with his beloved wife.

"Sure, I'm just a little disappointed because Eliza and Ken are going to be in town, and were thinking of visiting… shame that you wouldn't be here though."

He wasn't surprised; Ken was a businessman himself during the weekdays, a family man and martial artist during the weekends. He must've been on a business trip of some sort… Although initially he disapproved of the idea of Ken becoming his brother-in-law, after the martial artist in red matured and showed his dedication to his family he began to respect him. After all, Ken managed to do something Guile failed to do; he was an exceptional father and husband, something Guile had failed to be.

More sadly, however, Ken and Eliza made birth to their first child, Mel. It was a shame he wouldn't get to greet his nephew, and feel quite guilty as well.

"Tell them I'm sorry, but I guess I'll buy the little kid a present on my way home." Guile apologized.

"Just remember Guile," Julia sighed, "We're a family. We all love you no matter what… you've never let us down. We'll wait for you until you return…"

If Guile didn't feel this guilty earlier, he was now.

"Love you Julia…"

"Love you Guile…"

They both hung up. Guile now felt much guiltier… he had the previlage to marry a woman who loved him, despite the number of promises he broke. He had let them down numerous times, yet they always stuck by his side. However, he wasn't a man who was going to break promises now… he was going to finish his job and go home in one piece.

* * *

_Back in Paris…_

Abel and Cammy finished their meals and took more pictures, this time when it got a little darker. The lights of the city was spectacular, and this was something Cammy could not let pass.

"You're right… this place is much more photo taking worthy during the night…" She was stunned by the appearance.

"Welcome to Paris," Abel replied, looking down as well.

"You know, I've never had this much fun since… I can't believe doing something this fun would heighten your spirits." Cammy stretched, as she put her camera back inside her pocket.

"You know what they say; smiling is the best medicine. Anything else you want to do now?" Abel offered.

"No, I think I'm done for the day… I'm getting a little tired." She declined, yawning a little bit.

"Not a problem… eating that fancy food and checking out all parts of what this place could offer would really wear you out… I'll give you a ride,"

Cammy smiled, "I really enjoyed your company today Abel… and as for the ride, I will most definitely say merci beaucoup,"

Abel simply replied, "De rien."

This time they descended by the elevators, just for Cammy to experience the outside view while going down vertically. Abel then took the chance to look at Cammy a little better… he definitely found her attractive. Cute, somewhat sensual… but he didn't want to get too carried away. They only started knowing each other today, after all.

As soon as they reached the lobby, they headed to the parking lot, but it wasn't long before they saw a familiar face glaring and approaching them…

"SO, Ken Masters!" He called out, his fat stomach moving around with each step he took, "I found you at last!"

…_Oh no, not this guy…_ Both Abel and Cammy thought.

"W-Wait… what? Two Ken Masters? What's going on here? Hey, wait a minute, which one of you is the REAL Ken Masters… Oh, wait, it must be you! You got that kind of face, and maybe got a lot bigger… no, but then he couldn't have gotten that big in such a short time… WAIT, it's you! Hah, you just disguised yourself as a girl to fool me, but you can't fool the mighty Rufus, Ken Masters!" The man declared.

Abel and Cammy couldn't help but awkwardly stare at him, giving each other a few glances of "what should we do?" as well.

"Yes, we remember you, Rufus… but unfortunately you're mistaken… neither of us are Ken Masters," Abel corrected, wanting to take the action and take Cammy home quick instead.

"Hey, not cool man! I mean, you fooled me once by having that Rye-Yoo guy fight me, but you can't fool me twice, Ken Masters!"

Abel was initially confused as to whom he was referring to, but now Cammy took action.

"Look, first, it's Ryu… someone made a terrible movie out of us Street Fighters and mispronounced his name completely… so get the names right before you diss anyone. Second, do we SOUND like Ken Masters to you?"

"How dare you diss the mighty Rufus!" Rufus growled, and not long after another girl came by.

"Rufus is the man, you know! No man is smarter than him, and he's the mightiest in America!"

"Aw Candy, you're the best!"

The awkwardness Abel and Cammy felt earlier now turned into a bit of humour… they had hard time trying to hold their laughter, but did so anyway to not have the big ignoramus cause a scene.

"Well Candy, let me show you… this mighty Rufus is gonna pound this little man and his cronie alive!" He declared once again, doing a strange pose.

Abel and Cammy looked at each other, and Cammy grinned, "let's kick his ass if he asks for it, shall we?"

Although Abel was reluctant at first, he was never the man who would try to displease a lady, "with pleasure."

Both Abel and Cammy got into their fighting stance, while Rufus immediately thundered, "I'll pulverize you! Then I'll rip you up, put you back together, and..."

* * *

**To be continued…**

_**Yes, I put a reference to the 1994 Street Fighter live action film as you can see. I will say I hate that movie so much that I once bought the DVD so I can break it, smash it, and burn it. Okay, I made that up, but you get my point on how much I hated that film. They pretty much disgraced the entire franchise with that movie, if I may say my honest opinion.**_

_**Now maybe there are some of you who did enjoy or liked the movie, so please don't take it offensively if I dissed that film. Just remember, it's really my opinion, and I'm just making an allegory out of my personal hate for that film… and when you think about it, hate is a strong word. Anyways, if you liked the film, I respect your opinion, I myself just personally hated it.**_

_**I honestly hope someone makes a Street Fighter film that's genuinely based on the video games, not completely horrible spin offs like the 1994 film or the Legend of Chun Li. I've seen both films and hated it. Only the future can tell.**_

_**Anyways, REVIEW!**_


	3. Similarities

_**Okay, finals are over. Time to party, but before that, another chapter. Enjoy.**_

**Chapter 3: Similarities  
**

Abel and Cammy got into their fighting stance, ready for Rufus to make the first strike. Even though this man wasn't particularly filled with a lot of brains, his attacks did hurt a lot, and a single punch from him would be enough to break a few bones. At least for an average fighter anyway. From Cammy's experience, Balrog was only on par with Rufus's strength.

Nontheless, Rufus yelled, "Messiah Kick!" which Abel managed to roll out of the way while Cammy simply jumped back, in which the fat lard simply did a back flip afterwards, where Cammy ducked right on time. Then Abel came from behind and grabbed him, immediately hurling him around like a tornado and tossing him to the ground. Rufus got back up immediately, this time trying to use Gatlantic Tornado, which somehow managed to vacuum anything nearby. Abel was too close, and was pulled in, but managed to block in time before taking any real damage. However, Rufus instantly got hold of Abel's hand and attempted to headbutt him, but Cammy was quick enough to do a quick Canon Spike on him.

"Damn it Ken Masters, which one of you is the real one?" Rufus thundered, agitated.

The duo decided to ignore the question, and when Rufus tried another Messiah Kick, this time Abel managed to grab Abel from the air and toss him to the ground, leaving Cammy to immediately do a Canon Spike from the air and strike him in the belly.

"Ohh, just you wait Ken Masters, I'm gonna beat the crap out of both of ya REAL soon!"

He did a Gatlantic Tornado again, but this time neither Abel or Cammy were lucky enough to be out of the vacuum effect the attack caused, and he immediately punched both and followed with his ultimate attack, "Space Opera Symphony". Both were hit by each individual strike, then with all of his strength, the obese man immediately raised both his palms up and finished his strike.

"How do ya like that, Ken Masters?"

Both Abel and Cammy landed on the ground with a thud. They finally thought it was time to get serious… They looked at each other for a second and nodded. Knowing Rufus's lack of projectiles, they were planning up close and personal…

"…I'm not finished yet! Bring it on, meatball!" Cammy taunted, remembering how the actual Ken mocked him once.

"Wh-Why you LITTLE!" Rufus charged at them blindly, only wanting to strike them. However, they were ready for him this time.

"GYRO DRIVE SPLASHER!" Cammy ordered out the command and drilled through him with ease, and when the drilling finished, Abel surprised him by managing to come up to him from behind and tossed the man up to the sky, leaving Cammy to catch him in the air and drive his head into the ground as a finish, with Abel finishing up the combo by body slamming in the stomach once again.

Rufus momentarily lost consciousness, but they knew he'd be okay. They definitely could not say the same to the girl he was with however.

"R-Rufus! You- you mean bullies! How could you do this to my babe Rufus!" She cried, as she lunged at them.

She went for Abel first, but his size and physical endurance allowed him to hold Candy in place, whom finally realized it was useless, so she went for Cammy instead. Although the British woman had great reflexes, she had not seen it coming, as Candy immediately grabbed her by her forearms and tried to push her to the ground, but the Delta Red soldier had enough strength to resist and simply push Candy away from her.

Although Candy was obviously frustrated, she calmed down slightly, but enough for her to realize that she shouldn't have done that. She then looked at Rufus and cried, "Rufus, babe, wake up! Wake up!"

Abel felt slightly bad about upsetting the girl, but Cammy assured him that it was Rufus who was asking for it, so they definitely weren't at fault. Besides, they beat him, it would have to be him and Candy that had to accept the defeat fairly and honourably.

Not wanting anymore trouble, however, they simply decided to walk out of their view…

That was when Rufus finally woke up.

"Ohh… where am I… I dreamed of Candy and me having fun in the witche's house in… what was the fairy tale again?" He mumbled, as he clutched his head.

"Rufus, babe, you're okay!" Candy hugged in relief.

"Yeah, of course I am babe! You know me, I'm Rufus! There's no one in the world that can beat me, not even Ken…" he then looked around to see that the "Ken Masters" disappeared, "Darn it Ken Masters! Why did you have to run away and make Candy upset! You should've apologized, you blondie asshole!"

"Come on, Rufus! You should train a little harder so we can beat him next time! I'm always rooting for you, babe!" Candy cheerfully encouraged.

"You're right Candy, I shouldn't be mad at that little punk! I'll be sure to come back for my revenge, Ken Masters!"

* * *

The two managed to get back to Abel's car without being spotted by the two weirdos, and relaxed in the comfortable seats. They recovered from Rufus's strikes, and knew that the pain would subside eventually. Still, they were rather tired enough as it was from the day they had at the Eiffel Tower, and Rufus didn't make that any better.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" Abel broke the ice.

"Sure was… can't believe that man hadn't changed since the last tournament…" Cammy smiled, but also yawned in exhaustion.

"Some people don't change, do they…" He commented, "…like me."

That was when part of Cammy's exhaustion broke, wondering what he was trying to say.

"Well you certainly aren't like that idiot… what makes you say you don't change?" She wondered.

"I don't suppose either Chun Li or Guile ever told you about me, right?" Abel asked, as he made a right turn.

"…Hmm…"

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_The minute Chun Li had entered the room, the toxic gas and the self destruct sequence had initiated… she was trapped inside the S.I.N. laboratory, and things looked absolutely hopeless for her…_

"_N-No…! I can't get it open!" She said in panic, and immediately ran towards the computer, where the data transfer for the full information on S.I.N. was being copied over…_

"_G-Guile! Come in! The data… you've GOT to get it out of here!" She begged, but her voice got weaker and weaker, "It will give you a full picture of the S.I.N. organization…"_

_She then began to collapse, and her voice became nearly hoarse, "Guile… please… come in…"

* * *

_

_On the other end, Guile received her transmission, and immediately picked up his radio to respond. He couldn't do it with much grace, seeing as the building was already falling apart._

"_Chun Li, I got the data! Chun Li! CHUN LI!" He responded, but after not hearing anything he knew something must have happened to her._

_Unfortunately for the Major, however, a clone of the S.I.N. tournament host managed to stop the soldier from his tracks, as Guile dropped his radio. He didn't have the time to fight this clone, but running away didn't seem to be a good idea neither…_

"_You almost got away…" The clone hissed, and was ready to lunge at Guile until Abel managed to stop him by pouncing on him, and restrained the man from moving any further._

"_Chun Li is just straight ahead! Hurry!" The French mercenary informed, as he continued to keep the clone at bay._

_Guile nodded at this, and immediately ran away afterwards to the light…_

_There, he found out that the laboratory had already collapsed down, with pieces of rubble found everywhere. Yet surprisingly, Chun Li was still under it, alive and breathing. He checked for a pulse to be sure, and sure enough, she was okay. He could only wonder how she managed to get out safely, but there were more important matters at hand. He picked Chun Li up and held her, walking outside, and not long after Abel had managed to follow him, confirming that the mercenary had disposed of the clone._

_Abel led Guile to safety and it was then when the Major had noticed that Chun Li begin to awaken. However, he knew she wouldn't be in the condition to move easily, so he decided to carry her. However, when she asked for where the data could be, he decided to set her down and Abel kneeled down in front of her, giving her the S.I.N. data files that she gave to Guile earlier, which the latter dropped amidst the clone trying to stop him. That was when she thanked both of them for her rescue, and fell unconscious again from the exhaustion… prompting Guile to carry her again as Abel took the lead._

_**End Flashback

* * *

**_

"The least I remember was Chun Li telling me that you helped Guile rescue her while she was in danger," Cammy said.

"Anything else?" Abel asked curiously.

"…None that I can think of on top of my head,"

Abel sighed, hoping Cammy wouldn't hate him for this.

"Well, I was once a mercenary, that's all I can remember… I have some sort of association with Shadaloo somehow… but I can't remember how. That's why I have no recollection of my past or anything… I woke up with amnesia, but my only track of finding out about my past was from Shadaloo… that organization was my only clue…"

Cammy was somewhat surprised; while Chun Li had told her about how this man did actually help her, she had never mentioned about him being associated with the organization, albeit indirectly. He had something in common, too… with her.

"Do you know anything of the "Doll" projects that Shadaloo once researched on?" Cammy asked, in which Abel shook his head no.

"Well, I was one of them… I was brainwashed by Bison as well and had to work for him… but then something hit me… I'm not sure, I can only remember the Indian Street Fighter Dhalsim having something to do with snapping out of it… but I don't have any recollection of my past neither, but after I joined Delta Red I knew it was time for me to move on from whatever haunted past I may have had and live for the future." She explained.

"…Looks like we have more in common than we could think of…" Abel sighed, being reminded of the painful trials he went through after awakening from his amnesic slumber.

"Looks like we do," She also sighed.

* * *

Although Abel drove her all the way to the hotel, Cammy offered him to come in for a bit. Abel accepted, and found himself in her small, but luxurious hotel room. It wasn't necessarily luxurious because of the interior, but it was what the hotel room had to offer from the windows; the nice view of the exterior, the city of Paris. The inside wasn't anything special; carpet floor with some light illuminating the room, as well as a small television set (in fact so small it looked like it was made in the late 90's), a regular sized bed, a small refridgerator, and a desk just narrow enough to fit her bag of souvenirs.

Considering the plane ticket, he wasn't surprised she decided to pay for a room not too fancy.

"I'm guessing they never really told you much about me, did they?" Cammy wondered, as she sat down on her own bed.

"Vaguely… I remember your name on some of the Shadaloo files I've read, but I don't know much," Abel answered, turning towards her.

"Well… I'll tell you everything now... I'm a lot like you. I was brainwashed though… I can't remember much about my past, but Shadaloo was on its stage of starting on this… Doll Project. I was once used as Bison's doll myself, and I had to do just about every one of his biddings without my own free will…"

Abel listened, and took a seat beside her.

"It was horrible… I still have nightmares about it to this day, but my superior officers always told me to move on from the past and live for the future. So far, I do feel like I've been successful… but the pain and the thought of me even doing such outrageous things get to me sometimes. I keep this scar on my face to remind myself of who I was back then, so that I will never do something so terrible ever again." She explained, pointing at the scar on her cheek.

"That was completely out of your control, Cammy… there's nothing for you to be ashamed of. We learn from our past, but we live for the future. Chun Li and Colonel Guile always told me that, just like how your superior officers also told you. Even I still wonder who I was, because I have no recollection of any kind about my past. I eventually plan on finding out one day, but I think it will be best to let that be until another time. Right now…" Abel put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm glad to see that I can have a companion… someone whom I can closely relate to."

Cammy nodded slightly, then put her arms around Abel for a hug, who returned the favour.

"This life… it's too short, yet so long… we're young and yet there's little time for us to shape our future for the better." Cammy softly said.

"We can do it, Cammy. Like anyone else, we have the right to be happy."

Abel and Cammy then looked straight into each other's eyes. They both showed promise and compassion towards one another. They were both companions of a conflict that they had no control over. For once in their lives, they hadn't felt a single pang of loneliness within them.

"Would you like to meet up again, tomorrow?" Cammy softly asked.

"I'd love to," Abel confirmed.

* * *

**To be continued**

_**Alright! Another update! I hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas, and happy holidays!**_


End file.
